


Mémoire

by KurosawaReika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Utopia, for Eren Birthday 2018, little angst maybe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: "Selamat ulang tahun, Eren." —Riren fanfiction for EREN BIRTHDAY in 2018. Oneshot. DLDR.—





	Mémoire

*          *          *

**a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction**

**Mémoire** **© KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the cast. _Shingeki no Kyojin_ belongs to Isayama Hajime- _sensei_. This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Rate :** T

 **Pairing** : Levi Ackerman/Eren Jaeger

 **Warning :** Modern Alternate Universe. BL. OOC. Typos.

*          *          *

Rutinitas hari Senin pagi menjadi hal yang paling tidak dinanti oleh semua orang di dunia, bahkan sejak setengah abad yang lalu. Namun bagi Eren Jaeger, hari Senin minggu ini adalah pengecualian, karena bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Maka ketika pemuda berumur 25 tahun itu hendak melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang bagian ‘Departemen Teknologi dan Pengembangan’ tempatnya bekerja, ia menarik napas panjang, bersiap menerima kejutan apa pun yang akan diberikan padanya.

“Selamat ulang tahun, Profesor Jaeger!!!”

Eren, yang berdiri di ambang pintu geser otomatis, tersenyum lebar menerima tebaran _confetti_ warna-warni. Koleganya segera menyerbu dan memberondong dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun, sementara di sampingnya sudah berdiri dua robot yang sedang menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya dengan _saxophone_ dan terompet.

“Profesor, selamat ulang tahun. Ini hadiah dariku dan Ymir,” ujar Krista Lenz, sekretarisnya yang berwajah manis dan berambut pirang, sembari menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih.

Eren menerimanya dengan senyum lebar. “Wow, tiket nonton _rehearsal_ Black Swan di Teater Kota. Terima kasih, Krista.”

Jean Kirstein, seorang pria bermuka mirip kuda, muncul dari samping dan merangkul pundaknya. “Selamat ulang tahun, Eren. Hadiah dariku cukup doa saja kan?” Lalu tertawa dan menyodorkan _bro fist_ ke arahnya.

Eren terkekeh dan mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya. “Biasanya kuda juga tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kok.” Jean meninju pelan pundaknya. Eren tertawa lagi. “Tapi terima kasih ya.”

Kemudian teman-teman yang lain bergantian menjabat tangannya, memberi ucapan selamat dan menyerahkan hadiah. Selesai acara salam-salaman, kedua robot pemusik ciptaan Jean itu menggiring Eren ke ruang _meeting_ dengan menggelar karpet merah di lantai. Sebuah _white-chocolate cake_ berhiaskan lilin diletakkan dengan manis di atas meja persegi panjang. Lagi, dengan diiringi lagu selamat ulang tahun, Eren membawa kue itu ke depan dada dan meniup lilin. Bersamaan dengan api lilin yang padam, kue tersebut mendadak meledak dan memunculkan sebuah _fidget spinner_ yang terbang sejajar dengan matanya. _Fidget spinner_ tersebut kemudian berubah fungsi menjadi proyektor mini dan menampilkan hologram-hologram foto ke sekeliling tubuhnya.

“Wow... Ini sangat keren! Kapan kalian membuatnya?” ujar Eren sembari memandangi satu per satu foto yang muncul.

“Sebenarnya ini cuma _prototype_ proyek baru yang kukerjakan bersama Reiner dan Bertholdt,” celetuk Ymir.

Reiner, seorang pria berambut pirang pendek muncul dari tengah kerumunan dan segera menyikut perempuan androgini itu sambil menimpali, “Kami ingin kau yang pertama kali melihatnya, Eren, dan tentu ini dibuat khusus untukmu.”

“Supaya kau tidak melupakan momen-momen indah yang kita lalui bersama,” imbuh Bertholdt, pria bertubuh paling tinggi yang berdiri di belakang Reiner, dengan sebuah cengiran canggung.

Eren tertawa pelan. “Hm... jadi aku kelinci percobaan kalian ya...” sindirnya dengan nada menggoda. “Tapi karena kata-kata menyentuh dari Berth, kumaafkan kalian.”

Lalu mereka saling rangkul dan Ymir dengan bangganya menunjukkan fitur _selfie_ dari alat baru ciptaannya tersebut. Dengan begitu, acara _surprise_ hari Senin tanggal 30 Maret 2046 itu diakhiri dengan foto bersama dan sepatah kata dari Eren. “Terima kasih banyak, teman-teman. Aku sungguh terharu menerima ucapan dan hadiah dari kalian semua. Semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun yang baik untuk kita semua.”

Reiner mengangkat gelas _wine_ dan memimpin _toast_. “Untuk Profesor Eren Jaeger.”

Yang lainnya menyahut, “Untuk Profesor~~”

Denting gelas-gelas yang saling beradu untuk sementara memenuhi ruangan itu. Robot pemusik Jean pun masih setia memainkan lagu-lagu riang bergaya klasik. Eren mengulum senyum kemudian berceletuk, “Ingat, jangan terlalu banyak minum dan kembali bekerja.”

Reiner dan Ymir yang paling keras mengerang protes. Eren tertawa mendengarnya dan berjalan meninggalkan pesta kecil-kecilan itu, lalu duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Mungkin hanya Krista yang ingat ini masih di kantor dan jelas-jelas masih jam kerja, karena wanita itu langsung mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya dan membawa setumpuk _blueprint_.

“Ada beberapa contoh produk baru yang perlu Anda periksa, Profesor,” ujar Krista sembari meletakkan pekerjaan untuk Eren di meja dan memberikan sebuah perangkat layar sentuh berukuran 10 inci. “Rinciannya sudah saya masukkan ke dalam _worksheet_.”

Jemari Eren bergerak mengusap-usap layar sentuh. “Oke.”

“Hari ini saya juga sudah mengosongkan jadwal seperti biasa, Profesor. Anda akan pulang lebih cepat kan?”

Sepasang mata hijau Eren menatap lawan bicaranya. “Ya, aku akan pulang sekitar jam 3 nanti. Terima kasih, Krista.”

Krista terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian berkata, “Kalau Anda butuh sesuatu, silakan langsung hubungi saya Profesor.”

Eren membalas dengan anggukan. Krista tersenyum lalu undur diri, dan menutup pintu ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

Eren memasukan laptopnya ke dalam ransel hitam. Mantel warna coklat tua segera disambarnya ketika jam digital di meja menunjukkan angka 2:50. Sambil mengecek pesan-pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya, Eren berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerja dan berpamitan pada teman-temannya.

Cuaca siang itu cerah berawan. Awan abu-abu seolah sedang berkejaran dengan matahari yang bergerak statis ke arah barat. Angin semilir sejuk menyambut Eren begitu ia keluar dari gedung pencakar langit tempatnya bekerja. Kakinya melangkah ke arah stasiun bawah tanah. Sebelum pulang ke rumah, ia akan mampir ke toko kue Isabel dan mengambil kue ulang tahun pesanannya.

Ponsel di sakunya bergetar ketika Eren baru saja masuk ke kereta.

“Halo, Armin.”

_“Selamat ulang tahun, Eren!”_

Eren berdiri di bangku dekat pintu. Kereta bawah tanah belum ramai di jam itu, jadi orang bisa memilih duduk di mana saja.

“Um. Terima kasih. Mana hadiahku?”

_“Akan kuberikan. Tahun ini kau juga tidak merayakannya bersamaku dan Mikasa?”_

Diam sejenak. Eren memandangi kotak putih berisi kue yang ada di pangkuannya. “Ya... Maaf ya. Tapi aku janji tahun ini yang terakhir...”

Seberang telepon gantian diam sejenak.

_“Kau benar-benar sudah yakin?”_

Ia hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

_“Ingat kata-kataku tadi pagi, oke?”_

Eren menganggukan kepala. Lalu suara Armin berganti menjadi suara perempuan.

_“Eren. Selamat ulang tahun.”_

“Thanks, Mikasa.”

_“Besok malam kami bisa menginap di apartemenmu kan?”_

“Tentu. Tapi aku belum mengisi bahan makanan di kulkas. Kita makan di luar atau mau memasak sendiri saja?”

_“Aku akan mampir ke supermarket sebelum ke apartemenmu.”_

“Baiklah kalau begitu...”

Diam lagi. Mikasa mungkin tidak ingin mengembalikan teleponnya ke Armin. Atau mungkin Armin yang tidak mau bicara apa-apa lagi dan meninggalkan Mikasa dengan ponselnya.

_Eren..._

“Hm?”

_“Levi pasti sangat bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu, kau tahu itu kan?”_

Jemari Eren bergerak gelisah menggaruk-garuk sudut tajam kotak kue. Kepalanya tertunduk. “Um...”

Di seberang sana terdengar Mikasa yang sedang menghela napas. _“Kabari aku atau Armin kalau kau butuh sesuatu.”_

Eren mengangguk meski Mikasa tak bisa melihatnya. “Thanks. Kutelepon lagi nanti.”

Sambungan sudah terputus, tetapi suara Armin di telepon pagi tadi sebelum ia berangkat kerja terus terngiang dalam telinganya.

.

.

.

Eren bertemu dengan kakek yang tinggal satu lantai dengannya di lift. Mereka berbincang singkat sampai ke depan pintu apartemen masing-masing. Eren memasukkan _password_ apartemennya ke slot kunci, kemudian pamit dengan sopan sembari membuka pintu.

Lampu di ruang depan otomatis menyala. Sepatu kets dilepaskan dan diletakkan dengan rapi di rak sepatu. Suara alto yang tak henti mengingatkannya tentang kerapian dan kebersihan selalu terngiang di telinga Eren, membuatnya memiliki kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil seperti ini.

Setelah berganti dengan sandal rumah, Eren berjalan masuk menuju ke ruang tengah dan meletakkan mantelnya di sandaran sofa sementara kotak kue diletakkan di meja makan.

“Kau sudah pulang, Bocah?”

Eren yang sedang membuka lemari es dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin menoleh. Sesosok pria dengan tinggi badan seratus enampuluh sentimeter tengah berdiri bersandar ke dinding sekat di sebelah meja makan. Rambut hitam _undercut_ nya tampak klimis rapi dengan poni diangkat ke atas, seperti model iklan pakaian renang pria yang keluar dari kolam renang dengan rambut basahnya.

Mendengus geli, Eren melipat tangan di depan dada sambil meminum airnya lalu bertanya, “Apa-apaan model rambut itu?”

Alih-alih menjawab, pria itu justru tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dan berkata, “Selamat ulang tahun, Eren.”

Eren balas tersenyum. Botol minuman yang setengah kosong ia letakkan di konter. Badannya berbalik memunggungi pria itu dan membuka kulkas lagi.

“Mana makanan yang dimasak khusus untukku? Kau janji mau membuatnya hari ini...”

Pria itu berdeham. “Aku ingat. Bukannya tidak ingin, tapi kau tahu aku tidak mungkin bisa membuatnya kan.”

Tangan Eren yang semula sedang mengeluarkan sayur, telur, ham, dan bahan makanan lainnya seketika berhenti. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit tanpa sadar.

“Ya... aku tahu, Levi...”

Pria itu tidak menyahut lagi. Iris hitamnya memandang punggung Eren yang sibuk mencuci penggorengan.

“Aku lapar, belum makan siang. Aku mau buat omelet dulu.”

Levi berjalan mendekati meja makan. “Kue Isabel lagi?”

Suara aliran air dari keran sedikit menghalangi suara Eren. “Isabel punya varian rasa baru dan memberikannya gratis sebagai tester, katanya. Tapi Sir Farlan bilang, mereka membuatkan itu khusus untukku,” jawabnya sembari mengulum senyum mengingat-ingat kelakuan salah tingkah Isabel tadi.

“Setidaknya aku yakin Farlan sudah memastikan kue ini tidak beracun.”

Eren mengambil pisau dapur dan tertawa pelan. “Itu rasa melon. Melonnya diimpor dari Jepang. Kata Sir Farlan, satu buah melon itu 50 tahun yang lalu bisa berharga sampai £21,500.”

“Sinting. Anak itu selalu saja membuat yang aneh-aneh, sama sekali tidak berubah,” gumam Levi sembari memperhatikan Eren yang sedang mengeluarkan kue itu dari kotaknya.

Melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya dalam diam, Eren menghampiri kocokan telur yang belum selesai dan segera memanaskan minyak di penggorengan. Levi lalu menyalakan televisi di ruang tengah untuk mencari bahan obrolan.

**‘... Shiganshina Corporation mengalami pertumbuhan saham sebesar 46,17% pada kuartal II tahun ini. Penguatan ini terus terjadi bahkan semenjak peluncuran produk _virtual reality_** **Mémoire versi 1.0 mereka 5 tahun yang lalu...’**

“Sepertinya Profesor Jaeger terus mendapatkan banyak uang.” Levi berdiri di depan televisi, matanya melirik pada Eren yang sedang menuangkan omelet ke piring.

Eren tersenyum tanpa menatapnya. “Memangnya itu gara-gara siapa...”

Levi menimpali dengan suara dan ekspresi datar serius, “Kalau begitu, aku boleh minta royalti?”

Tawa Eren menghilangkan kecanggungan yang sempat mengganjal di pikiran Levi. “Hentikan.”

Sunyi lagi. Suara televisi nyatanya tidak bisa mengisi keheningan di dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Eren sibuk menghabiskan makanannya, sementara Levi hanya menatap ke pemandangan luar di balik dinding kaca di ruang tengah. Diam-diam jarum jam terus bergerak, sementara matahari tidak memperlambat gerakannya dan segera bersembunyi. Langit menjadi gelap. Bulan ganti menjaga malam bersama bintang.

Eren tidak banyak bicara hari ini dan Levi memang orang yang irit bicara. Namun beberapa jam sebelum tanggal berganti, Eren mematikan seluruh lampu apartemen dengan sebuah jentikan jari dan menyalakan satu lilin di atas kue ulang tahunnya. Ia membawa kue tersebut ke ruang tengah lalu duduk di atas karpet. Levi menghampiri dan duduk di sofa seberang meja. Keduanya saling tatap.

Levi yang memulai bicara. “Selamat ulang tahun, Eren.”

Senyum Eren hari itu terlihat lebih sendu dari biasanya.

“Aku selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu, agar kau bahagia dan sehat selalu.”

Eren tertunduk sambil berkata lirih, “Apa artinya kebahagiaan jika itu tanpamu.” Lalu tersenyum lagi memandang Levi dan menambahkan, “Sama seperti kau yang selalu bilang padaku, apa artinya hidup bila tak ada eksistensiku di dunia yang utopia ini.”

Levi mengulurkan tangan. Berharap bisa menyentuh Eren dengan tangannya. “Aku tidak akan menyangkal itu, Eren, tapi aku sungguh berharap agar kau bahagia meski tanpaku.”

Mati-matian Eren menahan rasa sesak di dada dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. “Aku... sudah selesai, Levi. Setelah kupikirkan baik-baik, kuputuskan untuk mengakhirinya di hari ulang tahunku ini...”

_Ya. Sekaranglah waktunya untuk menghembuskan napas ini._

Bibir Levi yang tipis dan berwarna kelabu akibat dari merokok bertahun-tahun, tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum langka yang jarang diperlihatkan kecuali pada Eren. “Terima kasih, Eren.”

Suasana apartemen yang gelap membuat Eren bersyukur, setidaknya Levi tak bisa memindai dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Bercahayakan keremangan lilin, Eren meraih sebuah remote mini yang tergeletak di samping kue. Ibu jarinya meraba tombol merah yang ada di sisi paling atas, dengan huruf kapital bertuliskan “RESET” di bawahnya.

“Selamat tinggal, Levi...”

Jari Eren menekan tombol tersebut. Lampu indikator pada sebuah piringan berukuran 5 inci berwarna perak yang menempel pada langit-langit di ruang tengah berkedip-kedip. Sosok Levi di hadapannya mulai menghilang. Dari ujung kaki, hologram piksel-piksel nano tersebut perlahan berubah menjadi kelopak bunga Sakura yang berterbangan ke udara, sampai hilang ditelan pekatnya malam.

“ _Il n’y a qu’un bonheur dans la vie, c’est d’aimer et d’être aimé_.” *

Eren tak berkedip, bahkan setelah suara Levi hilang dari pendengaran dan senyumnya menghilang dari pandangan. Untuk selamanya.

Kata-kata Armin tadi pagi masih bergema di kepalanya.

_“Hei, Eren, dengar. Kalau kamu tidak membiarkan dirimu merelakan kematian Levi, itu sama seperti kau mengambil sebuah tarikan napas panjang dan menahannya di dalam dada, untuk sepanjang hidupmu. Kita semua; aku, kamu, Mikasa, Sir Farlan, Miss Isabel, sudah menahan napas itu selama bertahun-tahun. Dan sekaranglah waktunya, untuk menghembuskan napas itu, untuk mengikhlaskan kepergiannya.”_

Mata Eren terpejam. Ia mengambil satu tarikan napas dalam, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen sebanyak mungkin, lalu mengeluarkannya dengan sebuah hembusan napas panjang.

.

.

.

– TAMAT –

 

** Notes: **

*English translation: “There is only one happiness in life: to love and be loved.”

Melon harga 300 juta rupiah hahaha >> <https://www.independent.co.uk/life-style/food-and-drink/japan-melons-sold-for-thousands-a7651951.html>

Kata-kata Armin dikutip dari Kevin Pearson dalam TV Series This Is Us Season 2 Episode 18.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Hai.  
> Aku persembahkan fic ini untuk Eren Jaeger, yang berulang tahun pada 30 Maret kemarin. :))  
> Selamat ulang tahun, Eren! Semoga sukses perangnya ya hahaha. xD
> 
> Kutunggu kritik, komentar, dan sarannya. Arigachu.
> 
> Btw, buat yang belum nonton TV Series berjudul This Is Us, KALIAN HARUS BANGET COBA NONTON ITU BAGUS BANGET. ;;;;  
> Genre-nya family drama gitu. Bagus banget deh seriusan. Bikin berderai air mata nontonnya... :’)
> 
> Ini versi asli dari kata-katanya Armin, yang kukutip dari film tersebut:  
> If you don’t allow yourself to grieve dad’s dead, it will be like taking a giant breath in and just holding it there for the rest of your life. I think we’ve been holding our breath for a long time and... uhm... we should release that breath together. I think it’s important that we do that, that we just let go of those things we’ve been holding onto, so... here we go.
> 
> Ide ceritanya juga berasal dari sini sih ehehe. Waktu nonton adegan ini pun aku banjir air mata... ;;;


End file.
